


A los ojos de la muerte

by Bomb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, References to Depression, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bomb/pseuds/Bomb
Summary: Una persona quien entra el sábado de mañana a una librería en mitad del atareado Tokyo es quien algo esconde. Y aquél que no dejó de visitarlo diariamente a Keiji en busca de un lugar seguro para leer una novela que parece disgustarle... sin dudas está escapando de algo.Hasta que, finalmente Kotaro se confiesa:-'Kaashi, a partir de esto comencé a vivir con sabor a poco. Y no sé cuánto más pueda aguantarlo.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Puerta abierta a las ocho y cuarto de la mañana, era sábado y a esa hora los únicos que usualmente entraban a la librería eran borrachos luego de ir a bailar o juntarse con amigos. Sin embargo, el muchacho frente a él parecía sobrio y descuidado. Tal vez este día, después de tanto, le robarían los cinco dólares guardados en caja al empezar la jornada. Keiji ya quería apretar el botón de pánico sin decir una palabra, aunque el pulso acelerado lo decía todo por él.

—Buenas, ¿tienes alguna edición de la 'Divina Comedia'?

Soltó el miedo apenas la suave voz del extraño pidió amablemente algo que no eran los míseros dólares en la caja registradora.

—Claro, por aquí te muestro.

A las nueve y tanto de la mañana, cuando la seca librería recién calentaba los aires empelusados en polvo, ahí Keiji pudo volver a recién sentarse tranquilamente en su lugar. En vez de cinco dólares, ahora habían diez en caja. Vendió una edición costosa para la promedio, de tapa dura y letras doradas, vieja y exclusiva del año del pedo. Hasta Akaashi se había encariñado con la misma, y ahora Bokuto Kotaro la leía en algún lado de la librería. El azabache descubrió un lugar entre las altas estanterías donde el sol se filtraba cual río en mar, y ahí estuvo el invitado de cuerpo grande y cabellos revoltosos sentado durante las próximas horas del día.

Keiji contaba todo, primeramente por aburrimiento, ya que a pesar de encantarse mutuamente con los libros, el silencio y orden perfecto no daban espacio a hacer más que desparramarse frente al mostrador. Por eso notó que Bokuto, como decía el nombre inscripto en la tarjeta de crédito, no pertenecía a la librería. Y tenía tantas preguntas para hacerle, al punto que estar en el mismo espacio que él se volvió interesante e innovador aquél sábado a la mañana.

¿Quién se despierta temprano un fin de semana, si no es para trabajar? ¿Cómo era así su pelo? Parecía albino con mechones teñidos de oscuro ¿Todo su cabello era así? ¿Qué hacía leyendo un clásico tan lentamente? ¿Acaso hacía deporte y recién se estaba adentrando a la lectura? Mayormente, ¿qué habría pasado como para pasar tiempo en la librería de tres estrellas en Google maps, y no en su cama, o saliendo con amigos?

—¿Podrías dejar de mirarme? Sé que llama la atención que esté leyendo aquí cuando ya compré el libro y debería irme, pero agradecería que me dejes quedarme, sin notarme mucho. 

Tenía tantas preguntas y ahora que le estaban pidiendo de no hacerlas no pensaba en otra cosa más; necesitaba decir algo.

Keiji solo pudo susurrar un "perdón" cuando la gran presencia de Kotaro volvió camino a su lugar.

—No pasa nada. Gracias por dejar que me quede —Dijo en un susurro. 

La tímida voz contrastó con sus firmes pisadas pesadas y la forma en que se tiraba al suelo al sentarse, haciendo ruidos desconocidos para el local. Su presencia física era, de hecho, tan fuerte que cuando se retiró a la tarde, Keiji sintió la falta suya en el ambiente.

Más, cuando a la salida le saludó diciendo "Nos vemos mañana".

En serio, ¿qué hacía una persona normal yendo a una librería un sábado, y planeando volver el domingo?


	2. Chapter 2

Así volvió la próxima semana, cada día. Se saludaban a la entrada, de mañana cuando el sol aún quería dormir la siesta, y se despedían a la tarde, al momento en que ambos hombres hambrientos sólo querían dormir.

Mientras pasaba el día donde Bokuto finalizó la Divina Comedia, Keiji ordenó el lugar de forma usual, pasando al costado de su nuevo compañero de tanto en tanto y admirando las expresiones del mismo ante las últimas páginas de la historia.

—¿Te gustó? —cuestionó esa noche, al momento donde usualmente se despedían y la librería cerraba luego del pasaje diario de lectores.

—No tanto. No es mi estilo de libro.

Akaashi quería preguntar por qué lo compró, pero su cuestionamiento fue dejado de lado por la intriga ante los gustos del otro hombre.

—¿Y usualmente qué te llama la atención?

—Las revistas deportivas y...

Se había puesto rojo, estaba rojísimo frente suyo, el hombre alto y musculoso de remera negra se estaba avergonzado antes de seguir, mirando hacia la parte de las revistas para niños y haciendo referencia a ellas.

—¿Los mangas? A mí también me gustan.

Era una mentira blanca. Había leído dos mangas en su vida, le habían gustado y claro que conocía los diferentes mangas del local, incluso sabía sus tramas para poder venderlos bien, pero no eran de su estilo.

Kotaro rió al frente suyo.

—No jodas, Akaash. Ese no es tu estilo.

—¿Me estás poniendo a prueba?

—Claro que sí —sonrió, arrogante—, no los miras igual que a las ediciones de Stephen King.

—Así que tú sí puedes notarme, pero yo a ti no. Eso no es justo, Bokuto.

Mientras se apagaban las luces del local y la puerta se cerraba, dejando la fantasía dentro, ambos terminaron caminando juntos hasta la estación.

—¿Y por qué lees la Divina Comedia, si te encantan otras cosas disponible en la librería? —preguntó al rato, sin importar el frío que entraría a su boca por abrirla.

—Recordé que la leí en la secundaria, pero nunca le presté mucha atención y quería internarme a terminarla correctamente.

—Entonces mañana podría mostrarte la sección deportiva, ¿te parece?

—¡No! —casi gritó, generando que algunas personas quienes esperaban el mismo tren giraran sus ojitos hacia ambos muchachos. Bokuto se puso nervioso, dándose cuenta de su reacción— Está bien. Seguro ya me las leí todas. Aparte, quiero conocer cosas nuevas. Así que si puedes recomendarme algo que te guste... Lo agradecería.

La respuesta tardó un poco en llegar, y con cada momento el pulso de Kotaro le apretaba más el cogote, sabiendo que sus secretos le estaban tratando de ganar.

—Olvidé que debo ir a buscar algo, ¡nos vemos mañana, Akaash!

Se fue casi corriendo y con una sonrisa en su cara, lo usual. Así, Keiji saludó serio, levantando la voz cuando su tren ya había llegado pero ganas no tenía de irse.

—¡Hasta mañana! —Dijo antes de entrar al vagón.

Kotaro, sabiendo la sequedad del ambiente igual corrió otra vez, casi tan fuerte como antes, no tan suave como debería. Esa noche tosería muchísimo, y al día siguiente saludaría a Akaashi con voz raspada, sin saber cómo escapar de la sección deportiva, adentrándose en autores con nombres europeos en los cuales Keiji había pensado recomendarle, y a media mañana, siendo realmente atento, Keiji le regalaría un té con miel.

Entonces por fin ese día el azabache entendería el dulce en los ojos del albino (¿era realmente albino?), y a la tarde, por eso de la página cuento y tanto, Bokuto acompañaría a Keiji hasta el tren, sin esta vez despedirse corriendo. Aunque lo último su médico se lo había prohibido totalmente hasta la próxima intervención. 


	3. Chapter 3

Miércoles, tercera semana en la que Bokuto aparecía por el local, y ahora lo hacía de la mano de una computadora y dos cafés humeantes.

—Me quedé con ganas de tomar algo contigo, en vez de solo regalarte algo —Dijo, acomodando otra silla al costado del azabache, detrás del mostrador de madera.

—Agradezco la compañía, entonces.

Ultimamente Akaashi sonreía más, generando algunas preguntas en Bo, porque en mitad del silencio el muchacho no hacía más que sonreír de lado. ¿Sería Keiji igual de feliz en sus momentos juntos?

Abrió la pantalla de la computadora y entró a la página de traductorado, de donde momentáneamente había comenzado a ganar dinero.

—Las grandes editoras también necesitan traductores, ¿no te interesaría trabajar en una? Dicen que se cobra bien —sugirió el alado, tocando hombro con hombro y adentrándose en la visión de la computadora de Bokuto.

—Nah, estoy bien así. Me gusta manejar mis horarios y decidir cuándo renunciar. Es algo de momento. 

—¿Y no hay nada que te guste hacer, antes que esto? 

El café olía rico, el perfume de Akaashi también, el olor a libros nuevos y otros no tanto, era precioso. Así que, entre telaraña de mentiras blancas y medias verdades, Bokuto miró a un costado y con la misma sonrisa cálida que le dio toda la mañana, dijo:

—No necesito nada más, estoy bien así.

Keiji le tomó la mejilla, acunando la misma en su mano suave, y llevando la otra mano a tomar un dedo de Bokuto desde el teclado. La primer mano pasó del pómulo durazno hasta cosquillearle el cuello, y sus dedos pasaron por la huella dactilar de Kotaro, reconociéndolo como nadie más lo había hecho. 

—Tus manos son más pequeñas que las mías de largo, eso me hace a mí un buen pianista y a ti, con tan gruesos dedos, bueno para algún deporte. Con tu altura, voley o basket. Y tu pulso se acelera. 

El cuello lo decía todo. 

—No te estoy mintiendo, tal vez mi pulso se acelera porque me pones nervioso —atacó Bokuto en un suspiro, tratando de controlar el habla. Keiji sonrió, a causa de la ternura que le causaba su amigo y por otro lado, por la arrogancia de saber la verdad. 

—Me alegra saber que te pongo nervioso, pero nunca dije que me mintieras, eso lo supones tú al estar a la defensiva. 

Era imposible no caer ante el tacto suave y quisquilloso entre sus dedos, en el cuello ahora calmaba el agarre, y a un costado suyo Keiji estaba más cercano a nunca, pero entre ambas manos Bokuto no podía más que quedar al deseo del azabache. 

—Está bien si quieres mentir, no tengo porqué saber todo de ti –y soltó su mano, volviendo las propias al café y tomando un sorbo–, sólo siento que en vez de mentir, te ahogas en la verdad. Me gustaría que puedas decirme lo que quieras, cuando quieras. 

Las manos de Bokuto estaban frías y después de semejante momento sólo quería trabajar mientras entrelazaba sus dedos a los de Keiji. Había quedado idiota, pero no lo suficientemente idiota como para ser capaz de aceptar que antes, hacía apenas unos meses, era titular reconocido en un equipo de Voley profesional. Su pasado le hacía doler el pecho más de lo que Keiji aceleraba el mismo en una infusión de sentimientos. De momento las únicas infusiones reales eran las que tenía los jueves a la tarde en el hospital central de Tokyo.


	4. Chapter 4

Los primeros días del mes parecían casi tan interminables como enero, ya que en esos días Keiji no hacía más que inventario, arreglos de las nuevas entregas y folletos publicitarios de las obras más aclamadas de la librería. Más, el día cinco del mes se hacía una feria del libro y durante el día entero había compra y venta de los mismos, lectura de ciertas obras en voz alta y para los niños obras con muñecos.

En lo último su jefe lo ayudaba, y de vez en cuando, al ser el momento de abrir las puertas y que el primero en pasar sea Kotaro, como hacía ya un mes y tanto lo acostumbraba, también otras personas se adentraran a visitarlos. Al final, al tiempo de comenzar el teatro de marionetas Akaashi solía ponerse nervioso y pensar que tal vez su viejo lo vendría a ver nuevamente. Algo imposible, claro.

Por eso esa noche invitó a su madre, quien al principio se rehusó por el horario apretado, pero accedió al ver la necesidad en los ojitos claros de Keiji.

Allí estaba ella, observándolo a un costado de su nuevo amigo a eso de las cinco y media de la tarde, siendo alguno de los adultos presentes en el local, quienes eran acompañados por sus hijos. Y ahora la madre acompañaba al hijo, y en quien este se había convertido.

Así comenzó la obra, y en cuestión de media hora, finalizó. El viejo Akuma le chocó los cinco aún dentro de la gran caja que formaba el escenario. Y al salir, todo volvía a ser como antes, y veía nuevamente todo lo que le gustaba. Y a Bokuto llorando junto a los infantes. 

—Es interesante ver como todos se emocionaron con la obra —comentó su madre una vez la mayoría salió del salón. Keiji le sonrió.

Había sido un buen día, incluso cuando Akuma pidió la ayuda de Bokuto antes de cerrar el local, y dio unos momentos al azabache para charlar en las afueras con Shiori.

—Terminas este año el contrato, ¿verdad, Keiji?

—Sí. Se ha pasado rápido; vender libros y leer hace que la vida se me pase volando.

Detectó la mirada fija de su madre, y aunque quiso enfrentarla no quería ver su preocupación. Prefería seguir en la librería un rato más, pero Keiji tampoco sabía confesarlo.

—¿No te gustaría trabajar en una editorial, con el título que tienes?

—Te he dicho que no me interesa. Estoy bien así, Ma.

Seco y frío, así estaba el clima los últimos días. Y cansado, el mismísimo sol parecía no dormir bien en medio del barullo nocturno de Tokyo.

—Te queda un año, amor. Por favor, considéralo.

Le dio tomo del rostro, obligándolo a mirarla como él no quería, con un cariño demostrado que hasta ahora no se acostumbraba, y le besó la punta de la nariz. Y por más que él no quisiera, porque le enojaba verla tan bien luego de la muerte de su viejo mientras él aún estaba atascado adentro de la librería, quería reír por el cosquilleo del beso en la piel. Y casi lo hace, saliéndole una sonrisa.

—Llámame a más de estas muestras, siempre me haré un lugar para ti en mi itinerario.

Le sonrió y susurró un "Buenas noches" antes de retirarse.

—Tu madre es hermosa.

Bokuto salió junto al jefe, quien aprovechaba con sus alejadas manos a cerrar el local, finalizando su estadía allí y saludando por lo bajo antes de dejarlos libres a los muchachos.

—Me pareció muy amable también. ¡Se parecen mucho!

—Me alegra que pienses eso, Bo.

—¡Y la obra fue perfecta! Ella también me vio llorar.

—Hasta yo te vi llorar —rió Keiji—. Gracias por venir.

Caminaron por un rato en un cómodo silencio, porque la calle hacia suficiente ruido y la noche era preciosa, no necesitaban hablar.

—¿Quieres cenar juntos? —Dijo Bo, parando el paso y haciéndose el despreocupado, con esa bonita sonrisa plantada.

"Debo tomar el último tren, dormir mis ocho horas, y darle de comer el gato del barrio", pensó Keiji.

—Claro.


	5. Chapter 5

Bokuto hizo un surtido de comida. Y así, sin querer, Keiji terminó en su sala, esperando los diez platillos de comidas diferentes que Kotaro hizo en cuestión de una hora.

—Me di cuenta que apenas comes bolas de arroz y café. Así cagarás seco, 'Kaashi.

¿Eso... era su razón por cenar juntos? Keiji casi escupe la cerveza ante el comentario.

—Se agradece la preocupación por el estado de mi culo, entonces.

Qué carajo decía, ya ni podía culpar al alcohol de sus palabras, era la primer lata y en verdad sólo estaba actuando como naturalmente lo hacía, solo que sin barreras morales.

Así que se quitó los zapatos y se posicionó de piernas abiertas en el sillón, y cuando la comida estuvo servida, tapando cada parte de la mesa ratona enfrentándolos, luchó por no abrazar a su amigo en forma de agradecimiento.

—¡Te vi cansado estos días, así que quería dejarte una buena cena para mañana empezar mejor!

Qué privilegio era tener a Bokuto en su vida, tanto como para querer plantearle un gentil beso en la mejilla.

El cansancio lo ponía meloso al azabache, así que solo sonrió y agradeció la cena, variada en carnes y verduras acompañadas de arroz y aderezos gustosos.

Tan concentrado estaba en la cena que no notó la falta de cuadros en la pared, pero sí los clavos vistos en la misma.

–¿Te acabas de mudar?

—Nop. Vivo acá hace unos años ya, cuando empecé la universidad.

—¿Eh, siempre viviste solo? Que suertudo. Yo pasé todos los años en el campus, compartiendo habitación con cualquiera y recién el último año me tocó con un amigo.

—Vivir con amigos suena genial —Dijo el muchacho, totalmente risueño—, mis padres siempre tuvieron los medios como para mantenerme aquí, y aunque quisiera compartir apartamento mis amigos no tenían los medios y en el campus no quería molestar.

—¿Y ahora por qué no vivirías con tus amigos?

Bo volvió a embutirse con comida antes de responder, y con una mirada un poco más seria, aceptó:

—Me he alejado de mis amigos —y con ello, un silencio le invitó a seguir, porque Akaashi no esperaba ni de pedo esa respuesta. De todos, Bokuto era la persona más agradable, ¿por qué...? —, al final de todo nos terminamos distanciado. Ellos con su vida y yo con la mía. Nada nuevo, a veces esas cosas pasan.

Y el albino le regaló una sonrisa, bajándose media cerveza.

–¿No los extrañas?

Kotaro se echó de pleno, lleno sobre el sillón. Ahora miraba al azabache de costado.

—Sí, pero si volviéramos siento que las cosas no volverían a ser igual que antes. Y no sé si estoy preparado para eso. Realmente... —parecía que se iba a dormir. Era como un bebé al tener la panza a gusto y el cuerpo calentito; caía a la cuna hasta el próximo amanecer—... solo espero que sean felices.

—¿Y tú eres feliz, Kou?

Un pecho calentito y panza llena, sintió Bokuto al instante de escuchar su nombre dicho de esa forma.

Quería decir que sólo en ese momento estaba feliz. Sin embargo, al pensar en que estaría mintiendo (en parte) le hacía querer llorar. Si la felicidad era un sentimiento de plenitud, Bokuto sabía bien que mientras su todo le falte, jamás habría un momento de plenitud en lo que restara de su vida. Y sin su todo, no había tanto. ¿Por qué seguía... pensando? 

Quería responder que sí, pero se hizo el dormido antes de hacerlo. Y eventualmente se durmió a un lado de Akaashi.

Un rato luego, Keiji lo despertó, pidiendo que cierre la puerta detrás suyo. Bokuto invitó a que se quede, pero realmente ese era el gran terror: La cercanía confusa con Bokuto que a veces ni él podía manejar y por eso terminó aquella vez tocándole el cuello y rozando sus manos.

Aún con los ojos a medio abrir, Bo tomó la llave y esperó a que Akaashi desaparezca por el pasillo. Sin embargo, notó que esto no pasaba luego de un momento.

Keiji se dio vuelta y con las manos en los bolsillo, luciendo despreocupado como lo había intentado hacer Bokuto unas horas antes, dijo:

—Gracias por la cena, la próxima invito yo. 

Ahora sí podía volver a casa sin olvidarse de nada.

—¡Akaaash'!

En mitad del pasillo, cuando por fin se enfrentaron un momento, se abrazaron.

Eran las tres de la mañana (ninguno lo sabía), el pasillo iba a dejar de alumbrarse cuando las luces no detectaran más movimiento, sin saber que dentro suyo el ronroneo del pulso aumentaba hasta descontrolar la térmica de la piel y las emociones, reventando en una estampida de sentimientos confusos.

Pero era un abrazo firme y cálido, que pasaba en mitad de la noche invernal.

¿En serio Akaashi no podía quedarse? Aún quedaba arroz en la heladera, y los platos limpios podían volver a ensuciarse para esta vez ambos lavarlos, si podían levantarse del sillón y no quedar dormidos hasta que uno tire del colchón al otro.

Pero el último tren pasaba en media hora y ninguno se entendía muy bien para hoy repetir la cita.

La cena.

La comida de amigos.

—Avísame cuando llegues a casa —fue lo último que le dijo Kotaro como despedida, cuando ya estaba entrando al apartamento.


	6. Chapter 6

Si creía en las almas gemelas, Bokuto sabía perfectamente que está situación únicamente se daba entre las mismas. Por más que escape de él, el fantasma del azabache quien quería dejar atrás le había seguido a otro distrito de Tokyo y ahora, sin permiso o aviso alguno, le hablaba frente suyo en mitad de un café. Lo había encontrado y Kotaro sólo sentía el llanto de culpa crecer en su garganta al punto de ahogar lo antes de salir a borbotones en palabras.

—Te vi hace unos días entrando a una librería, fui ahí buscando libros para la uni, y terminé encontrándote a ti, siendo que te vengo buscando un mes.

"Pedí que no me sigan", pensó Bo. Pero, ¿a quién mentía? Extrañaba a su mejor amigo. Y quería abrazarlo como si no fuera responsable emocionalmente. Kuroo, frente suyo, estaba en la misma situación, pero su tiempo de duelo no podía ser tirado por la borda al encontrarse con Kotaro.

—¿Qué se siente poder ser tú con las personas que no te conocen? —preguntó Tetsuro. Y Bokuto sintió el aogo quemado por una chispa de enojo.

—Siempre fui yo. Quienes cambiaron su forma de tratarme fueron ustedes.

El azabache en mitad del café respiró hondo. Iban a pelear ahí.

—Cómo no tratarte diferente, si... Parecías otra persona. Nos dolió verte así, por lo que nuestra forma de tratarte cambió.

—Entonces, ¿por qué cuando mejoré ustedes siguieron igual de sofocantes? ¡Por eso me fui, necesitaba respirar!

Kuroo iba a llorar. Bokuto también. Q¿ué mierda hacían peleando? . La gente los miró de reojo, y Bokuto iba a entrar en pánico. ¿Acaso las almas gemelas también se desencuentran?

—Kotaro —eso decía Kuroo al hablar seriamente. Bokuto extrañaba el nombre dicho por su mejor amigo, y ese tono le generaba escalofríos—, sabes bien que puedes morir en cualquier momento.

—Eso es mentira. He mejorado tanto que solo podría morir, realmente, en una situación puntual. No soy un príncipe frágil, no quiero todo en bandeja, ¡no puedo vivir siendo tratado como un pedacito de cristal, porque no lo soy!

Se levantó de la silla.

—No creo que sea momento de hablar —sentenció en una despedida. Dios, se sentía tan incorrecto, tal error de una magnitud monstruosa estaba cometiendo.

—Cambiaste de número, no contastas a la puerta, no sé cómo encontrarte. ¡Es como si estuvieras muerto, y una vez te encuentro te escapas!

Kuroo le había gritado ya a las afueras del café, por la calle medio desierta de la periferia de Tokyo.

—Si no piensas en mirarme como antes, entonces mejor déjame muerto.

—No puedo hacer eso, Kou —quebró la voz a sus espaldas. Pero como buen muchacho criado por dos mujeres solteras, su voz seguía firme.

Y Bokuto, criado por la abuela y dos padres amorosos a más no poder, no pudo contener un abrazo. No podía privarle un abrazo, por más que estuvieran peleando, por más mal que estuvieran.

Mierda, necesitaba el abrazo al igual que Kuroo.

—Tetsu —susurró—, necesito tiempo para volver en mí, y necesito que me ayuden sentirme yo para ello.

Ambos sabían que esa era la mentira más cruel de sus vidas.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo por ello —engañó Kuroo. Algún día volvería a aceptar la verdad, pero ahora era adaptarse o perder a su mejor amigo. Al menos un momento, aunque ni ellos se creían.

—Entonces... Te busco en unos días. ¿Dale? —sonrió Kotaro.

Sin ver a Tetsuo hacía una semana, a Akaashi hacía una y media y a su familia hacía casi dos meses, Kotaro se escondió en su apartamento hasta que una bellísima mañana con clima otoñal y cálidos rayos solares chocaron contra su ventana. Así decidió salir a correr un rato.

Capucha alta, música en los auriculares, el trote firme y la llamada a la ambulancia a punto de marcar. No previó el hecho de que se encontraría a Keiji fumando a costas del pasaje de agua alado a su camino.

Todo hasta ese momento se veía sacado de un universo alterno, aquél donde respiraba bien sin importar qué, el mismo donde con sus amigos salían a tomar y joder, el cual le permitía jugar de forma profesional, el mismo donde tal vez besaba a Akaashi y en su mayor deseo, su familia le veía, aunque sea, practicar Volley.

Pero la garganta le comenzó a picar, recordándole que en este universo ninguna de dichas ideas podía ser real.

Cayó convulsionado al suelo. Y no podía marcar el celular porque frente suyo, a lo lejos y corriendo hacia él, podía notar a Keiji preocupado.

"Hasta nunca, mi paraíso", pensó al entender que ya no podía mentir más, cuando por fin aprendía a disfrutar del engaño.


	7. Chapter 7

Akaashi llamó a la ambulancia apenas llegó al tacto de Bokuto, y de reojo notó como el mismo número recién marcado en su celular estaba puesto en la pantalla rota del teléfono en manos de Kotaro.

No pensó en ello de momento, sólo pudo llevar a rastras a su amigo hasta una calle cercana y esperar a ser llevado al hospital.

Entonces, cuando ya lo habían llevado al espacio de cuidados intensivos y él quedó sentado a la ansiosa espera interminable, se puso a pensar y releer en su mente las opciones posibles de qué carajo estaba pasando.

Bokuto salió a correr, comenzó a toser y luego de saludarlo en mitad de su caminata mañanera con café en mano y música en la cabeza, el hombre cayó de lleno al suelo, escupiendo saliva y aire, como si lo estuvieran ahogando. En la pantalla del teléfono que llevaba en mano estaba mal marcado el numero de emergencias, solo el ultimo dígito era erróneo. Y Keiji no entendía un carajo, menos pudo hacerlo al llegar un azabache apurado por el pasillo, preguntándole si sabía cuál era la sala cuatro.

—Ahí —sañaló Keiji. El lugar frente suyo.

El azabache se tiró agotado a un lado suyo.

—Bokuto está ahí, entonces —Dijo en un suspiro—. ¿Tú lo trajiste?

—Sí.

El muchacho de tez morena le extendió la mano en un saludo.

—Gracias. Yo soy su mejor amigo, Kuroo.

—Akaashi —respondió, y sin tacto alguno, como rara vez le pasaba, soltó—: ¿Qué tiene Bokuto?

—Los músculos de la faringe los tiene sensibles, si le raspa una fuerte respiración, empiezan a contraerse y entre el nervio y todo... Se ahoga. Al menos ahora esa es la situación. ¿Qué estaba haciendo cuando lo encontraste? 

—Estaba corriendo. 

—¿De algo o...? 

—No, salió a trotar. Venía con ropa deportiva y todo. Y la campera de un secundario... No me acuerdo del nombre. 

—Fukurodani, ¿puede ser? 

Keiji asintió. Y luego de un silencio donde Kuroo no quería hablar para no recordar, Akaashi volvió a saldar una duda que le carcomía la cabeza. 

—¿Qué viene después de esto? De la intervención y tal. Estará bien, ¿verdad? 

Cuánta pregunta para el chico más callado del secundario. 

Kuroo le miró, frunció los labios y procuró no llorar una vez más. 

—No sé. Una vez lo calman, lo que pasa luego depende de cuán fuerte fue el ataque. 

Y con tanto en qué pensar y preocuparse, ambos muchachos se sentaron una hora más en espera de su amigo. Porque a esas alturas Akaashi sentía aún no poder preguntar cada duda existente. Debía conformarse, más cuando otra preocupación era ir al trabajo, ya que el sol mañanero bañó la ciudad hacía rato, y la comida no se pagaba sola. 

Pero no podía dejar a Bokuto. Ni aún. Quería verlo salir bien, o en pie, no quedarse con él pensamiento de su amigo tirado en el suelo... Así. 

Al rato llamaron al número de confianza de Kotaro, Tetsuro Kuroo. Le informaron que el albino estaba estable, despierto y adolorido de la garganta y el pecho en general. Podían pasar a visitarlo, pero sólo podía escuchar. Al final debía quedarse por hoy allí, porque el aire de la ciudad era muy seco para respirarlo; mejor estar en una habitación con buena temperatura y medianamente húmedo. 

—¿Debes ir a trabajar pronto? —preguntó Tetsuro. 

—En diez minutos, pero puedo espe... 

El azabache chistó con la lengua. 

—Nah, entra tú primero. Yo puedo esperar. 

Le sonrió y caminó nuevamente hacia la línea de sillas donde anteriormente esperaron. 

—Gracias, Kuroo. 

Entró rápido, sin perder tiempo y dejando que el otro muchacho comience a comerse la cabeza planeando qué o no decir frente a su hermano una vez se vean. 

Pero Akaashi notó a Bo, quien esperaba a Kuroo antes que él (así era lo costumbre desde que enfermó). 

—Él está esperando, pero yo debo ir a trabajar así que... La próxima invito yo la cena, y hablaremos mejor de esto. ¿Sí? 

Kotaro no podía responder, así que le envió un mensaje. 

"¿Realmente debemos hacerlo? ¡No es muy importante esto! Solo estoy un poco enfermo, y ni siquiera es mortal. Estoy to' vivo y fresco."

Y al terminar volvió a mirarle, casi sonriendo cálidamente.

Bokuto estaba buscando que Keiji diga su razonamiento más tétrico a base de la información dada. En cambio, sólo manifestó un cuarto del pensamiento:

—Sabías de tu enfermedad antes de salir a correr, sabías que te iba a lastimar —mierda, se iba a poner a llorar. En unos minutos debía abrir el local, e iba a estar llorando—, y lo hiciste igual.

Necesitaba entender qué hacía un hombre deportivo como Kotaro entrando en una librería un fin de semana a la mañana, debía saber de qué escapaba, por qué marcó mal el celular del hospital, en qué momento pensaba llamar, o, en lo contrario... Necesitaba entender qué sentía Bokuto para estar realmente a su lado, porque más que un gusto hacia el musculoso sentimental y agradable de Bo, Kotaro era su compañero y amigo.

"Está bien"

"Lo vamos a hablar! Lo prometo, te diré todo"

"Kaashi no llores"

"yo también lloro y si lloramos me va a hacer mal a la garganta literalmente"

"Kaashi"

Lágrimas cayeron a la pantalla del celular del azabache. Quería pedirle a Kotaro que no lo vuelva a hacer, pero quién era él, sin entender una mierda de quién se encontraba frente suyo, como para pedirle algo así. 

Porque dentro suyo lo sabía bien: Kotaro era un rompecabezas del cual sólo tenía cinco piezas, y las instrucciones de la imagen real eran algo mentirosas.

"Keiji"

¿Iba a pasar lo mismo que con su padre, si no le pedía que se cuide?

"¿Otra vez?", pensó Keiji. Dios, estaba temblando por un futuro incierto a culpa de un pasado trágico, qué tarado. Su padre y Kotaro no eran el mismo, pero la historia de la muerte los acompañaba. Bueno, a quién no.

"Estoy aquí" 

Como hozaba juzgar la vida y muerte de Bokuto, cuando él seguía vivo.

"Abrázame"


	8. Chapter 8

Kuroo se mantuvo unos cuantos segundos apoyando la frente contra la puerta de la habitación en la cual se encontraba su mejor amigo. Igualmente, Bokuto veía por el vidrio la escena, hasta que el azabache se decidió a entrar a la sala, sin ventanas o puertas de por medio. Solo Kotaro mirándolo sorprendido ante el cambio de aura.

Kuroo suspiró, dejando atrás los nervios y finalizando de colocar la máscara. 

–Juraste perder contacto, sin embargo me tienes entre tus números de emergencia del hospital.

Y cual paso una palabra, llego al lado de Kotaro, acostado en su cama y siguiéndolo con la mirada. Kuroo se agachó hasta darle un beso fresco en la frente y volvió a su compostura.

—Pero no pediré que me saques jamás —sonrió, dejándolo en claro—, aunque espero que la próxima vez en que me cite tu médico no sea porque te intentaste matar.

Y la sonrisa de ambos se fue, pero la calidez seguía y conforme el silencio se extendía, sin siquiera mensajes de texto de por medio, el calor se hacía aberrante, como estar en el infierno de Dante.

Bokuto no lo podía negar, por algo había mar ado mal el número, y ni él quería aceptarlo del todo. ¿Cómo podría, alguien como él?

Y menos podía negarlo con su hermano, el ser más cercano a elección que lo leía incluso siendo un cofre a llave y en otro idioma.

—Kou —Dijo su compañero, no en tono acusatorio, sino con calma. Tratando de mantenerla—, prometo no preocuparme más por tu enfermedad, si me dejas confiar en ti como poseedor de la misma.

"Haces sonar a mi enfermedad como un premio o tesoro", envío Kotaro.

Kuroo se sentó a un costadito de la cama, apoyando una mano en la misma y viendo directamente a Bo.

—La enfermedad de por sí es una cagada, nadie puede negarlo. Pero la forma en que tú enfrentas tu nueva vida es lo que puede salir positivo. Y sabemos que la forma en que estás enfrentándo las cosas solo es buena de momento, porque realmente no estás pensando a futuro.

Bokuto iba a llorar, se le notaba en la cantidad de saliva tragada por momento. Saliva a mucho al estar a punto de llorar, como si ese fuera el verdadero llanto.

—Sigue la terapia, Bo —sentenció su amigo—. Átate a las cosas y la gente, planea a futuro, sufre y llora y disfruta las cosas lindas aunque no sean tan hermosas como quisieras... —ambos lagrimearon, y Tetsuro tomó la mano de Kotaro, que había estado temblando sobre el celular. Apretaron el agarre—, y ahí recién haré de tu funeral una fiesta con piñata, vino en cartón y kilos de carne asada.

Llorar no era bueno para la garganta afligida de Kotaro, pero su pecho adolorido en miseria le era necesario desbordar los sentimientos. Y con suerte, la idea de matarse sería llevada por el tsunami, haciendo que se ahogue en lo profundo del océano.


	9. Chapter 9

Apenas fue dejado en soledad, a eso de la media tarde, pudo sentir el cuarto casi tan cálido como la sala de estar de mamá, aunque la camilla era dura y no se comparaba al sofá de casa, y realmente el ambiente generado era artificial gracias al aire acondicionado.

Miró por la ventana, su distracción más atrayente; era otoño y los árboles del ataban la estación, haciendo volar las hojitas de acá para allá, llegando algunas a pasar por el ventanal de su habitación en el segundo piso. 

También las había notado el otoño pasado, como cada año; a pesar de que a sus veintitrés el otoño le hizo más infeliz que nunca, y pensar que sus primeros otoños eran tan frescos: Una mañana despertó del sueño y pidió merendar galletitas horneadas por la abuela, junto a mamá. A la vuelta de la escuela, Jin le abrazo y dijo emocionada: "¡Vayamos a lo de la abuela!". Esa tarde su sueño se hizo realidad. Y así eran algunos de los mismos, tan simples y bonitos, capaces de ser logrados en el transcurso del día, de esto hasta la llegada del Volleyball. Qué maravilla haber visto ese partido en compañía de papá, quien era fanático del equipo ganador, porque ahí estaba el tío. Y dicho hombre, tan grande y confianzudo fue quien le regaló su primer pelota de Volley, los primeros pases y remates. Entre los cuatro y a vistas de la abuela que marcaba los puntos del partido jugaban los fines de semana en los veranos más calurosos, y al final, cuando la noche llegaba y debían bañarse para no agarrar frío empapados de sudor, se sentaban en el patio a comer sandía. Así, a los ocho años y el último diente de leche enganchado en la sandía, Bokuto sintió que el Volleyball le hacía feliz, y a los demás también. Así que para el próximo año se unió al club de Volleyball de la escuela, presentándose explosivamente y expresando su sueño más reciente: "¡Quiero llegar a las ligas profesionales!". Al entrenador le dio ternura, pero al rato de empezar la partida tan seguro de sí mismo, Kotaro había embarrado el juego algunas veces, sin entender porqué era tan difícil jugar con sus compañeros y no su familia. Entendió que a partir de ese momento el sueño no podía únicamente soñar se y cumplirse por arte de magia.

No era su lecho de muerte, por más que así lo hubiera querido inconscientemente. El joven albino sabía de las consecuencias a sus acciones, y entendía el funcionamiento de su enfermedad; justamente, por algo tenía marcado el número del hospital, y pretendía finalizar su transcurso a los alrededores del mismo. Pero había marcado mal el número, sin darle importancia y pensando cambiar el dígito luego.

"Kuroo tiene razón", aceptó en su cabeza, incluso en un susurro avergonzado del inconsciente ya despierto. Por ello mismo Tetsuro era su único contacto de emergencia. ¿Cómo podría enfrentar a sus padres, sabiendo los mismos que su hijo había atentado contra su vida? Jamás podría aceptarlo en vos alta él mismo, no era ese tipo de persona, ¿Cómo podría, el llamado Kotaro Bokuto? Seguro lloraría en brazos de papá y mamá, balbuceando cuál niño y diciendo: "¿Viste lo que intentó hacer el tío...? ¡Perdón, mierda.... perdón!".

Las mismas lágrimas salían, y disculpas exactas lloriqueó a las maravillosas manos de Miya Atsumu, en su último remate fallido en mitad de unas horas extras de práctica. Su compañero llamó a la ambulancia apenas Kotaro expresó el ahogo en la garganta, el muy bien sabido pero obviado hasta el momento. Y cuando volvió en sí, en una camilla del hospital más cercano, lo primero que vio fue a Atsumu, Tetsuro y sus padres por la ventana al pasillo; a la derecha solo había una ventana, brisa suave y el color de la sangre en las hojas otoñales.

Cuando era pequeño Bokuto tuvo un sueño tan complicado y hermoso como vería un cristiano a Jesús, siendo este un pintor renacentista. Una maravilla a la que llegó: Kotaro se había convertido en la estrella de su equipo con veintidós años, jugando mano a mano contra y con profesionales, llamando a su tío que ahora se encontraba alejado, y diciendo, en la voz más suave y cariñosa: "Tío, si yo pude hacerlo, confío que tú también puedes". Su auge olió desodorante, se oyó en sus pasos seguros, rápidos y recios, en búsqueda de una jugada, la sentía en su vuelo y marcaba a todos con el punto ganado de su remate; y un día aquello pasó y lo sentenció, sin saber Kotaro que aquella cima sería la última, por mucho tiempo.

No había parte suya que no deseara un gramo de felicidad plena como la tenía sin apreciar en la adolescencia, con cada punto ganado y palabras poéticas de aliento a sus compañeros de equipo. En ese tiempo no había nada que perder y todo por ganar; pensar... Ahora solo quería perderlo todo por un momento de felicidad.

Dejó el equipo, entró al hospital más seguido y se hizo entrenador ayudante de su antiguo club, pero poco le duró la cordura, escapando de los cuidados intensivos, miradas preocupadas, compañías incesantes y el recordatorio de que estaba enfermo, y aunque no hubiera riesgo a morir, todos lo sabían: Para Kotaro la muerte podía ser en vida, y lo notaron el día en el cual abandonó su trabajo al casi llorar de frustración frente a sus muchachos, porque algo tan fácil como correr hacia la pelota él no podía lograrlo. 

A pesar de vivir una vida alejado de su razón de vivir, o de morir (aún no estaba seguro, lo poético nunca fue su fuerte y por eso odió la Divina Comedia), estar normal, la mirada preocupada no dejaba de seguirlo a dónde vaya. Así escapó a la normalidad con Akaashi. ¿Le gustaba Akaashi, o le gustaba la mirada ignorante del mismo, tan astuta y peligrosa? 

Ambos. Y ahora debería explicar todo desde la versión más patética de él mismo; no por buscar la muerte, sino por mentir hasta sentir el cuerpo cansado, somatizando así la pesadez del alma.

Tuvo el sueño de su vida, cuando era pequeño y a lo largo de su crecimiento, pero la realidad mató este sueño. Y ahora se desconocía a sí mismo y en quién el despojo de felicidad lo había convertido.

Nuevamente lloró, tuvo al menos ese derecho por un momento, antes de temer toser y volver a ahogarse, cuando ahora no lo buscaba; porque tenía el objetivo de arreglarse, y luego encontrar algo que había perdido hacía ya un tiempo en mitad de su vida desordenada, llena de cabos sueltos, poca responsabilidad emocional y ceguera trágica.

Qué difícil había sido aceptar su verdadero yo y mostrarlo a quienes menos deseaba, decepcionando a los mismos y a su propia persona. Qué difícil sentía respirar en la agonía de la verdad: No era un adulto responsable de sí mismo, y por ello todos se preocupaban. Debía crecer, y tal vez era el momento de empezar. Difícil, pero no imposible. Se acreditó por ello.

Y luego de ello, a la vuelta de la esquina y con la cabeza más entendida podría hablar con Keiji de forma sincera sobre el tema, como nunca antes lo había hecho.


End file.
